Life After
by rozabelikovaforever
Summary: just some fluff and cute stuff that goes on, set after Breaking Dawn. O/S for now, tell me if I should continue.


**Hey guys, this is just something I've had for a long time on my computer. I think I wrote it during my Twilight obsession so yeah...**

It's nothing amazing, just mostly random fluff and cute stuff.

May just be a one shot...might continue but don't expect much plot.

As for my other stories, I'll continue when I have time. Sadly, that isn't often, but don't give up on me! :D  


* * *

"You didn't really think I'd let it go, did you?" Emmett smirked mockingly. "Just because the Volturi ruined my plans, doesn't mean I'd forget. Vampires have a great memory, little sis." His booming laugh shook the house like thunder.

I winced slightly at the name. The last encounter had been yet another of my near-death experiences, and yet it was different. It was my first time as a vampire. Not only did I fight alongside the Cullens, but I was also the only one to keep my new daughter, Renesmee, the Cullens, and the wolf pack safe from the Volturi and their numerous, sadistic powers. I suppose the only thing that gave me such determination was the fact that I had this newfound love and passion for Renesmee. Most people probably couldn't understand – Edward would – but Renesmee was like, a part of me. No matter what happened to any of us, she was the one that needed to be safe. I'd give up all of my life just for her, and I think Edward would, too. Our daughter just brought us closer together in our thoughts and our priorities.

Rosalie's wind-chime laugh brought me back into reality. I could see Emmett was still going on about beating me. He insisted that the last time was just luck, especially since it was only my first couple days as a newborn. He teased me, saying I must be too chicken to face him.

I put on my meanest face and snarled at him. The memory of our bet struck me. Before the – I gritted my teeth just thinking the name – Volturi came, Emmett and I had struck a bet. If I beat him at arm-wrestling he'd shut up all his comments about my sex life. He also promised that if _he _won, the comments would get a lot worse. And I believed every word of his. I knew him well enough to see that he wasn't faking. He was going to make life – Charlie's visits especially – a torture. I had beaten him, but he valued his pride too much to admit it. He kept claiming that it was just luck. Emmett demanded a rematch the next day. My mind added, _the day Irina saw Renesmee and thought she was an immortal child. The day all of the trouble began…_

Arrrgh! I had to push all of those thoughts out of my head. It was over. It didn't matter anymore, right? We all survived – well, except Irina – and there was no fight. Couldn't I just stop thinking about it? All I had to do was shove all of those thought into a drawer and slam it shut, nice and tight. So, I did.

"Bring it on, Emmett. I'm not afraid of you."

He grinned. He seemed to be unaware of my hesitation, because, as usual, I thought about it for only a fraction of a second – which seemed stupid since I had all of forever to do anything I wanted. On the other hand, I was sure Jasper must have noticed the change in mood. I flicked my eyes toward him. He was staring at me intently as he often did. However, his face carried a slight smile, one that was almost apologetic. I knew he was ready to intervene if my newborn emotions went out of control, but he knew how much I hated his emotion-controlling power when I really didn't need it, so he tried to use it as little as possible. Still, he wanted to keep a watch over me just in case. I'd objected, but I knew that it was for the best, and that he was only trying to help. Also, we still didn't know if I could really control myself that well. I was different from other newborns, mostly because of my mindset, Carlisle had said. Jasper didn't know what to make of it, and neither did I. Did that mean I would skip that stage altogether? In the end, we all decided that we should all be careful, and I was kind of grateful that Jasper could control my newborn vampire moods.

Emmett, unaware as always, didn't notice our exchange. He simply smirked at me. "You bet I will."

He gestured me to follow him. We walked toward the back door of the house. Before I set foot outside, I heard Renesmee, in Rosalie's arms, calling in her high soprano voice, "Good luck, Momma."

I winked at her, and then followed Emmett out the door. We headed toward a rock that we would use for arm-wrestling. It was sharp and jagged, and I almost hesitated, and then remembered that the sharpest points along the rock would feel softer than a pillow against my stone-hard skin. One of the best perks of being a vampire – virtual indestructibility.

As we each set down our arm along one of the smoother faces of the rock, I couldn't help but glance at his _huge_ muscles. I had beaten him last time, but could my newborn strength already be wearing off?

"You ain't scared, are you?" I could hear the taunting tone in his voice. "After all, you are a bit too tame. I hear the cottage is still in perfect condition. Not even a single dent, huh? Not even a scratch. I'm sure the strength would wear off pretty quickly on such a sweet vampire like you, Bella."

I glared. "Let's do this.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!"

With that word, I pushed my hand hard against his. Just like last time, I could feel every ounce of his strength pressing against mine. But I held up my battle. I wasn't gonna let him win this. I pushed my strength back at him. Now that I considered it, it was almost like expanding my shield, except it was summoning the physical strength toward my arm.

With my amazing vampire hearing, I could actually hear them betting on the winner in the house. Jacob, Seth, and Esme were betting on me. Jasper – thinking that my super-control was unlike any other newborn and that my strength may diminish faster, too – bet on Emmett. Carlisle was undecided, but Esme persuaded him pretty well, and he joined her. Leah – I wasn't sure why she was still hanging around – had pretty strong feelings about sexism and stuff, so she chose me, too. Apparently her solid feelings against me were overridden by those about the difference between females and males. Alice and Edward didn't say a word, for they both knew who would win. Alice, seeing it in a vision, and Edward, reading her mind. I always felt it wasn't fair that Alice already knew, and I didn't know my own future. I didn't even know how long this would go on.

"Looks like I don't have many on my side," Emmett commented. "Too bad Alice didn't say anything. It's usually up to her to ruin the fun. Except, this time, I actually want to know. Any other time and I would be sure that I would win. This time I don't."

"She doesn't want to hurt your pride, Emmett, knowing that you'll lose. Maybe Edward will say something." I murmured. I was all focused on bringing his arm down. It seemed to him that it never occurred to him and his brain was forming a plan. I took that hesitation to my advantage, and gained an inch. "Or you could just go ahead and wish you have some superpower like that."

"Ha! As if I needed that! My strength could bring anybody down! I don't need no powers!" Emmett laughed.

I seized that opportunity. I used his distraction and I pushed down as hard as I could. With a frightening, splintering sound, the rock split into tiny pebbles beneath our hands.

His face showed disappointment, but not so much of shock. He seemed to figure I would win, not as though he would ever admit that.

I smiled at him. "You always underestimate me, big brother."

"I guess I do. But I'm gonna beat you someday, Bella. Just you wait," Emmett threatened. We both started walking – well, vampire-speed walking – into the house.

Alice was the first to greet us. "Are you guys done with all this stupidity yet? I'm so sick of you coming back with ragged, dust-covered clothes." She sighed.

"You _would_ worry about that. But, if you want to know, well, you already should. Plus, doesn't this give you an opportunity to go shopping?" I joked. "You know just as well as I do whether this is going to end."

"Yep," she groaned. "And I don't like what I see."

Emmett laughed. Then he looked toward Rosalie, saying, "Because I'll be working for my revenge for eternity. That's the great part of being a vampire, Bella."

Rosalie laughed. "You'd better believe him, Bella. He's telling the truth."

I smiled. "I have many reasons to live for eternity and you know that, Em. And now you can't talk about it, ha!"

Edward chuckled, "Not the best idea to taunt him, love."

I grinned at him. There was no doubt he was thinking the same thing I was. I didn't need his mind-reading ability for that. As Edward promised, the desire never let up. I smiled, just thinking about it. I would be with Edward forever, and that's all I wanted.

I shook that thought out of my head. It was embarrassing if anyone knew I was continuously thinking about that. Luckily, Edward couldn't read my mind. But still, I knew Jasper would feel the mood change.

He snickered on my left, and shook his head, "Bella," he complained exasperatedly. Just as I thought. No feeling could ever escape him. I knew I would have blushed – deep crimson – if I still could. I still wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that I couldn't as a vampire. Edward always said that was the one thing he really missed about me. But it would be so embarrassing when that and my pounding heart gave me away, especially in the middle of a kiss, deep, long, and passionate.

There were other things that I did miss, though. My eyes, for one. Even though they weren't bright red anymore – which I hated so much – it was still orangey-amber and kind of creepy. I never even thought about it when I was a human, but now I realized that I really liked my warm brown.

Now, I was also beautiful beyond belief – I was actually something compared to Rosalie now. Anytime I ventured into town, I always caught people – especially men – staring at me – or maybe my Ferrari.

Sure, I like my Ferrari F430, the "after" car that Edward promised, but it's not like my transformation made me all that appreciative of fancy Italian sports cars. Jacob adored my new Ferrari, but it always attracted way too much attention. I wasn't even sure if it attracted more or less attention than the Mercedes Guardian. I never drove it to Charlie's – I don't know what he'd think of it. That I joined some gang, and now we're out stealing cars? That wouldn't be good on him, since he's a cop. Of course, that's because he never knew the Cullens had enough money on hand to pay off the national debt, never mind all the money in the numerous bank accounts around the world. That we could buy anything – maybe even a country – partly in thanks to a sister who could predict trends in the stock market. For Charlie, even the sight of the car would give him a heart attack. No one drove those cars around Forks. The best car he's ever seen was probably Edward's Volvo, not knowing that was already the least flashy car in the Cullens' huge garage, especially compared to Rosalie's BMW M3 and Edward's Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. And Emmett's Jeep Wrangler is simply plain shocking to police chief from a conservative little town like Forks.

All of them liked to drive fast, as Edward had told me while I was human. I never quite understood that – until now. I realized what little point there was in driving slow. I could see every brick on every house that scrolled by. What's supposed to be a blur at this speed – 100-some miles per hour, I didn't pay attention to the speed – was clear and defined.

Still that didn't mean I loved fancy sports cars. I was more so grateful that they existed so life would seem more efficient. That didn't mean I loved driving these. I'd much rather _run_, but that would definitely catch some people's attention, and break the only rule for vampires, to keep the secret.

But really, it didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that I had Edward for every single day of forever.

* * *

**Reviews are nice, ya know?**

**Love you guys,**

**-Chris**


End file.
